Emerald Green Eyes
by AllHailCheesecake
Summary: Rating just in case Severitus, AU, warning! Severus Snape finds out shocking news about young Mr. Potter one night along with a letter from Lily. But when a DADA lesson goes awry a now sixteen year old Snape must deal with this problem first hand.
1. Prologue

**This is SO short :( it's only a prologue but...gr, roar. I adore reviews and the more reviews the faster I update. This is my first attempt at a Sevitus...wish me luck...well I guess I don't need it _now, _lol. But a review helps :)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it I wouldn't be writing fanfiction in a completely different writing style now would I?**

* * *

Severus Snape did not feel comfortable now; his stomach fluttered as he walked. Listening to the sound of his shoes pitter-patter against the cold cobblestone floors as his mind raced if the very thought of what he had to do; kill…murder. He ran a slender hand through his thin wiry hair with a deep heavy sigh. He stood before the gargoyle leading into the headmaster's office not in the mood for one of his childish passwords.

"Just open!" He exclaimed frustrated, "I don't remember the damn password!"

"Severus, I have asked you many times not to use that kind of language in this establishment." A tall bearded man walked gracefully to the statue, "Gumdrops."

"Headmaster, there is something urgent I need to tell you." He insisted trailing the elderly man.

"Yes, there is something I must tell you as well." The headmaster sat in his high backed chair by the fire and gestured for Severus to do the same. "Do you remember November thirty-first nineteen seventy-nine?"

Severus sat taking in his question, but he did not have to think; he remembered everything about that night…absolutely everything. "Yes sir."

"I have been alerted of some physical changes in Mr. Potter over the summer according to Arbela and Molly." He paused to look at Severus for a minute.

"You're not saying…" Severus trailed off looking at the headmaster with a sideways glance.

"Alastor has put a mirror charm on the boy; he remains to look like James. He has no idea that his appearance changed whatsoever…I suppose you do?" The headmaster peered through his half-moon glasses.

"You couldn't possibly…" Severus looked into his eyes hoping, begging, for a joke to be behind those blue eyes but his inner lie detector found truth.

"I never assume, I am just giving you the chance to confess."

"Confess what?" Severus asked, his hands gripping the arms of the chair; his blood-beginning boil.

"I knew you would react this way," The headmaster stood and walked too a cupboard, "That is why I went ahead doing all the proper testing." He then held a thick envelope.

"No!" Severus stood quickly, a look of shock on his face. "Potter can't be-" He cut himself off, he wanted to faint when he saw a brisk nod from the headmaster. "You can't be serious." A million thoughts went through his mind as he stared at the floor, memories flooded into his head; memories he wanted to forget.

"I have this letter, it appears only you can open it." He handed the thick parchment envelope. Severus tore it open with shaky hands seeing familiar handwriting before him,

_Dear Sev',_

_I hope you never have to read this. I hope this is just a stupid precaution I'll laugh about someday but better safe than sorry, right? Okay, I hope you're sitting down right now, you're a father. If you weren't sitting down, I hope you had a nice faint ha-ha. All right, I have to be serious now…I put a mirror charm on him tonight, it should wear off around his sixteenth birthday. I hope if something does end up happening to me, James, and Sirius, that you will be there to do the right thing. I know we haven't talked in a while and true, you can be a real jerk (I mean that in a loving way) but I trust you more than anyone in the world. _

_All my best wishes,_

_Lily _

Severus refolded the letter putting his face in his palms, that's when he realized the tears streaming down his face. A sharp pain jabbed in his heart, a dark cloud of sadness and anger reined over him, "He's mine…" Was all he could say.

* * *

**The reason Lily's letter is a little I dunno, childish...strange...is I always thought Lily would be a little ornery with her friends. Especially ones so close as Sevvy. Yes, I said Sevvy, Savy?**


	2. Changes

**A/N: Thank you all for the fantastic reviews :) especially ones that spotted my mistakes xD such as, my personal favorite, I forgot there's only thirty days in November...I feel so smart. This chapter's a little weird, the POV does weird stuff so uh...this is the only chapter it does it so don't let that keep you from moving on to later chaps. Anywho, keep reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I can't even count how many days are in November, how would I be able to write a top selling book series?**

"Oi! Harry! We have Defense Against the Dark Arts first thing today!" Exclaimed a redheaded Ronald Weasly to his half-asleep friend one morning during breakfast at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Asked Hermione Granger brushing a strand of brown hair out of her face.

"Urgh, no." Harry replied with a yawn nearly dropping his head into his untouched bowl of porridge. "Snape's teaching class."

"He's always taught class." Hermione pointed out.

"Yeah, but it wasn't so bad then." Harry shrugged, "I seem to always get into more trouble in Defense Against the Dark arts with the _other _teachers. Think about how it'll be with the teacher who hates me the most." He let out another yawn; lately he had been so unexplainably tired.

"He's probably already plotting against you, Harry." Ron said sourly through a mouthful of egg. Harry looked at the staff table apprehensively; Snape was staring at him. He began to think Ron was right.

"Ronald! You know very well that teachers do not 'plot' against students!" Hermione exclaimed causing Ron to roll his eyes.

"Yeah they do!" Ron replied with a growl, "What about Moody?"

"That wasn't Professor Moody; it was Barty Crouch Junior _impersonating_ Professor Moody." Hermione said calmly.

"Then Umbridge, or even Quirrel!" Ron tried once again hitting his hand on the table with a _slam_.

"Umbridge wasn't even a professor…she was a spy for the Minister who got power hungry…and Quirrel was simply possessed by Voldemort." Hermione took a bite of her toast.

"You're so thick." Ron shook his head angrily, "When it doesn't have to do with books you're completely thick! Snape hates Harry because of his dad." Ron said simply.

"You two argue like a married couple." Harry said exasperatedly getting up, deciding to walk around a bit before his first class.

"Married?" Hermione and Ron said simultaneously with a disgusted look on both their faces as they trailed Harry.

-

Severus sighed seeing them leave, the words of the letter repeated through his head. He was beginning to feel guilty and a small longing for knowing sooner. He was contemplating telling Harry, maybe tomorrow…knowing Harry he always got into trouble; maybe it could slip in during a detention…no, no, that wouldn't work. He sighed heavily furrowing his face in his hands. Realizing he'd better prepare for class, he got up and left.

-

Harry sat in his regular seat in the second row, wishing the blinds were open to get away from the dismal darkness, light only by dim lanterns Snape had put them in.

"Now it really _is _Defense Against the Dark Arts." Ron remarked lighting his wand so he could see the new décor of this ever-changing classroom. Other students lit their wands as well, most to make shadow puppets. Others, Hermione for example, used their wand-light to see the pages of a thick book.

"Hey Harry, you're not in here." Hermione said confusedly. "Harry?"

"I think he's asleep 'Mione." Ron replied flashing his wand in Harry's direction, who had his head on the table. That was when the dim lights went brighter and their professor had entered with his robes billowing behind him.

"Mr. Potter," Snape's cold voice chilled Harry enough to wake him from his nap, "If you plan on passing this class I suggest you stay awake!" Harry felt his face heat up as he nodded and the rest of the class giggled.

"Today," Snape returned to the head of the room, "We're learning a very simple verbal spell." He began to walk very casually through the isle ways of desks, glancing at any student who dare look up at him with a look that would make a national leader turn away. "The incantation is _Temora Reginta_" The class repeated it, as they would with any normal professor. "It simply is a glamour charm that removes blemishes and such…" Severus hated this spell but it was mandatory to teach this one first. "Do _not _confuse this with _Tempara Riginta _that is a spell the Ministry would not like me to teach."

"I'm shocked he isn't teaching us it." Ron whispered to Harry.

"Would you like me to, Weasly?" Severus said from the far side of the room leaving Ron to mutter about 'eyes on the back of his head' and Hermione correcting him. After explaining the wand movements he divided the room into partners; unknowing that it was an uneven amount of students…so Neville Longbottom was stuck with having the professor as a partner.

Neville, being a tad afraid of Snape and having a horrible memory stood before the professor shaking in his robes.

"Come on, Longbottom, we haven't got all day." Severus said with an eye roll.

Neville wracked his brain for the spell he was supposed to use and the one he wasn't, panic struck him as he realized he didn't remember it at all! "T-Tempara Reginta!" He stuttered. A purple spark flew of his wand and surrounded Snape causing all students to stop and stare helplessly at the phenomenon. Soon, standing before them, was a confused slender sixteen year old wearing huge clothes and with black stringy hair. After looking around at the awestruck students, he glanced down and abruptly fainted.

_The playground…he just spoke to those girls he watched that day and regretted it. Now he'd never be able to see that girl again, at least until Hogwarts…but she probably thought he was some maniac. He shuffled toward his house sadly, how he hated going home…his father was home for the week. _

"_Hey!" It was her! Severus felt a lump in his throat as he turned around to face the red haired girl, "What you said back there, it was true wasn't it." Severus nodded, "For some reason I always thought there was something more out there…" She shuffled from foot to foot, "You're Severus right? I'm Lily."_

"That's what Longbottom's spell did? I'm shocked the boy could handle that kind of magic." McGonagall's voice brought Severus to open his eyes.

"What's going on?" He yelped, hearing his own voice, his eyes went wide, "What the hell?"

"It seems Mr. Longbottom's spell went a little awry." Professor Dumbledore stood before him, hand on his chin in thought.

"'A little'? You call this 'A little'?" He asked sitting up pointing to his chest. "I can't teach like this!"

"Of course not, we will have a substitute while Professor Slughorn is making an antidote." The headmaster's eyes twinkled; Severus caught his reflection in his half-moon glasses and gripped the bed sheets furiously.

"Voldemort visits my home frequently, I have nowhere to go." Severus could feel his blood beginning to boil.

"You can attend school until the antidote is complete." Dumbledore said simply.

"That could be months!" Severus exclaimed about ready to scream in frustration.

"Months that could be spent with your son." Severus was speechless, _son_, the word was never connected to anything…until recently. "You will be put into Gryffindor."

"Can't I just return to Slytherin?" Severus asked, becoming rigid as he heard the childishness of his voice.

"But Harry, is in Gryffindor." The headmaster left him on this note, Severus watched him leave; loads of curses running through his head.

"Condescending…" Severus slammed his head back onto the pillow, deciding it couldn't get any worse.

He was wrong

* * *

**A/N: Yes, the dream sequence was A/U but oh well, it's an A/U fic.**


	3. A Snake in the Lion's Den

A/N: Yes, I know, it's been a looong time. I've been debating on what to do. There are two routes I could have taken and they both begin with this chapter. After writing and rewriting and rewriting I found out that this was the better way, and made more sense. Sorry for the long wait! Eh...I don't like this chapter, it was difficult to write. Well...R&R! (That doesn't mean Read and Run people!)

**Disclaimer: Haven't we gone through this already? I don't even own Snape's left sock! Let alone a multi-billion dollar series.**

* * *

A Snake in the Lion's Den

"Undercover?" Severus asked Madame Pomfery as she held a spellbook at her waist.

"Of course, since you've achieved a certain track record around this school, for your own safety." _Or for his own conscious, _thought Severus. "We shall disguise you as a transfer student." She said simply flipping through the spellbook.

"Hogwarts doesn't allow transfer students." Severus interjected with a trademark scowl eying the aging spellbook.

"No one reads the rule books Mr. Snape." She snapped. Mr. Snape still echoed in his head, a Hogwarts Staff member had not called him that since he was a student. The reality of the situation had just settled in...he was no longer _Professor _Snape, no he was _Mr. _Snape. She flipped the book open by Severus's feet and peered at him, "The nose, and the hair." She said under her breath. It angered him how she could talk about him as if he was a lump of clay she could mold into anything. Professors used to speak of him like that…especially that blasted old bearded nincompoop who thought the world was just a large game of chess.

Her wand raised and with a basic flip of it a blue jet of light flew out and hit him in the face. Severus gasped as a sudden bolt of pain hit his forehead and slowly made it's way down his body. He grabbed the sheets to keep himself from screaming. After the pain, another odd feeling washed over him, a lot like an egg being broken over his head. After it all ended he glared at Pomfery who stared at him in shock,

"That was more successful than I thought..." She marveled and then pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it to Severus, "I was given this by the headmaster."

He scanned the page then threw it down angrily, "James? He wants my name to be James?" Severus exclaimed exasperatedly, "The old man thinks irony is a big laugh doesn't he?" Pomfery ignored his rhetorical question and handed him his new clothing, the Gryffindor emblem gleaming in the sunlight. That infuriated him more...what gave that old coot the right to demand he join a house? Why did he even have to attend Hogwarts anyways? He was sure there was somewhere else safe or even safer.

"The Headmaster expects you at dinner this evening." She said noticing his reluctance and his face beginning to turn red with frustration. Severus took the robes and Pomfery walked out of the room.

After changing into new robes, Severus was finally allowed to leave the hospital wing. He ran a hand through his ebony hair that still was rather long but not nearly as stringy nor as oily as normal. After staring at himself in a mirror, he finally got used to the tan skin, petite nose, and deep brown eyes. Not that he liked what he saw, he just knew it was convincing. He knew no other student would recognize him. Unfortunately by the time he left the Hospital Wing it was already halfway through dinner meaning he had to walk in, drawing attention to himself. He stood by the door, going through the options...nothing came to mind. He let out a deep sigh, ran a hand through his hair, and walked into the Great Hall. At first, it was great. He just walked through without making a sound, not that it would matter since the Great Hall was rather noisy anyways. He sat down in the first empty spot he saw at the Gryffindor table. That was the moment everyone noticed the sixteen year old that no one had ever seen before. Especially a rather blunt red-head sitting across from him.

"Who are you?" Ron Weasly asked through a mouthful of chicken.

"Ronald, how many times must I remind you to swallow then speak?" Hermione Granger scolded looking down at her meal and not at her friend. Ron merely glanced at her annoyed then turned back to Severus obviously expecting an answer,

"James." Severus said, shocked at the voice that came out. It had a distinct American accent that rang in his ears for a few moments. After the heart-leaping discovery that his voice had changed he added a surname, "James Fletcher."

"Don't believe I've seen you around here James." Hermione commented looking up at him, scanning his face.

"Salem." He replied calmly not touching any of the food, as it did not digest well when one was being questioned.

"Where's that?" Weasly asked with a confused look on his face, Severus was quite used to this look. The look Severus was always given when he was explaining directions.

"Massachusetts." Severus muttered looking at the Gryffindors who paid no attention to him. He was actually mentally thanking the bearded buffoon for disguising him now.

"That's pretty far away, how'd you manage to enroll here?" She asked, Severus was getting annoyed. Why did she care so much why he was here? Severus didn't have a pre-made answer for that question so he decided to wing it.

"I killed my parents, grandparents, and poodle, then chopped them into pieces, and buried them underneath my house. The headmistress at Salem thought that that kind of dangerous behavior was a bit unethical so I was kicked out. Dumbledore thought he could 'change me' thus why I'm here." By the end of his story several people were staring at him with open mouths.

"Tell me you're kidding." Ron said with an open mouth.

"Okay, I'm kidding." Severus said coolly. He knew a story like that could achieve him some space. Unfortunately his wish of being left alone was not granted. More and more people bugged him wondering where he came from and why they had never seen him before. He ended up shortening his stories to, "Go away" and "None of your business".

He was about ready to strangle someone by the end of the meal. He followed the crowd to the dormitory, making sure to note the password into the Common Room. As soon as he walked in he heard Granger yell out,

"Harry! Where were you at dinner?"

"Just working on some extra homework." Harry replied sitting a book down onto a coffee table. His two friends looked at each other, confused at his words. They didn't get a chance to ask what he was really doing because Harry got a sight of him, "Who're you?" He asked. Severus swore, if someone asked him that one more time he'd throw them out the highest window at Hogwarts. 


	4. Keeping the Secret

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! Life gets kinda busy :) hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer; Wouldn't it be nice if I owned it all? Wouldnt't it be nice if I didn't have to write these every chapter. Wouldn't it be nice if I could remember to write a disclaimer? Wouldn't it be nice if we could wake up? Dang it, don't own the Beach Boys either....enough disclaimer ranting.**

* * *

Keeping The Secret

Severus sighed heavily, it had been hours since he went to bed and he absolutely could not sleep. He had so much to think about…not to mention that that Weasly boy snored quite loudly. He sat up, pulling his legs to his chest looking at the rest of the dormitory with detest. He absolutely couldn't believe he was here, with all the students he hated the most. He looked around, thinking miserably about the days to come, hoping that Slughorn could brew the antidote faster…even if it did mean a small explosion. He sighed again and ran his fingers through his hair distraughtly, as he did he heard a small whimper. His head turned sharply to find the direction of the sound; it was coming from a sleeping Harry. The boy began to violently toss and turn; an action that brought bitter reminders of the awful occlumency lessons he gave the boy last year. If he had any idea that Harry was his son, maybe he would have lightened up a bit. The ex-professor looked at the sleeping boy and noticed that Harry's hair was longer and his face sharper…he somehow knew Mad-Eye would have a hard time copying Lily's charm. Lily was probably the best in charms, second only to Flitwick himself. He could see her now, The thought of Lily brought a sudden sharp pain to his chest, a pain he had felt for the last sixteen years. With a heavy sigh, he rolled over in his bed and curled in a small ball, hoping that this was all just a bad dream.

The next morning he awoke to a room full of shouting teenagers. It seemed that the remaining students had overslept. Severus apathetically yawned, stretched, and got dressed slowly as if there was nothing planned for the day. By the time he was finished barely anyone was left in the room or the common room.

"James!" Exclaimed a female voice from the doorway, "You did know that classes at Hogwarts start at eight correct?"

He raised an eyebrow; it took him a few moments to realize that the girl was Granger. Apparently, he assumed, they instructed a prefect to 'guide' him around Hogwarts.

"I'm sorry." He said holding back the instinct to roll his eyes.

"Well, better late than never, we have potions with Slytherin." She looked at him impatiently. Severus sighed but walked with her quickly, "Oh, dear, we'll barely get anything done at this rate!"

"Sorry." He muttered again, he couldn't believe how awful he felt for this. It's not like he needed education or anything.

"It can't be fixed with an apology at this point." She snapped as she picked up the pace into a near run. The comment and the tone almost reminded him exactly of Lily…the thought was like a dagger to the chest. He ignored it and walked along with her in silence the rest of the way. He forced himself to stop thinking of Lily by reciting the Periodic Table of Elements, a task that seemed fitting for blocking out thoughts. Once he got to the Noble Gases however, he found himself tripping over the first step down to the dungeons. Twenty-two steps later he found himself at the bottom cursing at his stupidity.

"Are you alright?" Hermione offered him a hand, which Severus ignored and got up on his own wishing to keep some dignity. Obviously a little bit miffed, Hermione walked ahead into the dungeon corridor and into the potions classroom.

"Ah, what do we have here?" Slughorn asked as they entered, it sickened him a bit to hear that fool's voice.

"I'm sorry professor; it seems Salem's rules must be different than our own." Hermione shrugged sitting next to Ron and Harry.

"Is this true, Mr. Fletcher?" Slughorn asked, Severus was shocked for a moment. He wasn't expecting to be asked about Salem at that point he realized only wit would save him here.

"Yeah," He said looking around the room for a spare seat, "Salem's classes started at nine."

"Well, ignorance is a bliss." Shrugged Slughorn, "For now you may take your seat next to Mr. Potter and we can continue this lesson."

Severus walked over to the bench, sat down, and watched as the professor continued to lecture about some sort of luck potion. He noticed Slughorn didn't seem to mention anything more than the basics of the potion, an annoying trait of the professor. Surely, he could give more details on the process of making the brew. With an eye roll, Severus began to daydream, his eyes somehow wandered to Harry. He noticed that Harry was tuned in to the professor's lecture, a kind of focus he had never noticed the boy display. Perhaps the boy paid more attention to Slughorn because he didn't know that the man was an absolute idiot quite yet. Severus knew, yes, he knew quite well that Slughorn was subject to favoritism; something that Severus despised above all things.

"Mr. Fletcher?" Slughorn pointed at him, realizing that the professor had asked him a question and he had absolutely no idea what he was being asked.

"Can you rephrase the question?" He asked hoping the professor would take his bait and re-ask his question. Instead, the class laughed.

"Mr. Fletcher, I do not know how you ever passed any class at Salem without paying attention in class but do not think you can use whatever technique you used there to help you along." Slughorn scolded, Severus didn't blink, or even blush he just muttered an apology as the professor continued his lecture. Soon the class was over, thank Merlin. Before Severus had a chance of walking out of class Slughorn called him to his desk,

"Mr. Fletcher," Slughorn began,

"Honestly, you know who I am, you don't have to keep this up." Severus said hoping that his assumptions were wrong.

"Excuse me?" Slughorn raised an eyebrow, "All I know is that you're a wayward student and it is my duty to set you upon the right track."

"What?" Severus asked his voice cracking as he did.

"Albus can't seem to make heads or tails, but I can, my boy you will thank me for this later, mark my words you will!" Slughorn exclaimed.

"I'm going to class now…" Severus turned and walked away silently hoping the crazed professor would not call him back. Luckily for Severus, the professor merely watched him leave and began to plot how he could change that blasted Fletcher boy.

-

Fortunately, the rest of the morning he was left alone by all professors and most students, some Hufflepuffs began to ask too many questions resulting in him having to tell insane stories just to make them leave him be. By lunch he was nearly scot-free of questions, except there was one person he couldn't seem to shake. That Granger girl was getting on his nerves, not only did she ask numerous questions about Salem, but she acted so much like someone he knew back in Hogwarts a long time ago. He shook that thought out of his head and returned it to the apple he was eating, of all things he should not be reminiscing right now.

"Oi, Fletcher, do you do anything but glare?" Asked Weasley while piling upon his plate more mashed potatoes. Severus replied with a glare. "You know," He said through a mouthful of potatoes, "You act exactly like Snape." Severus's eyes went wide and he stopped mid-chew.

"He's nothing like Snape," Commented a boy he recognized as one of the newer members of the Quidditch team, an idiot through-and-through. "I mean, he doesn't look like such a greasy git. James here washes his hair." Severus glared a glare that cannot be outdone by any other glare, "I think Fletcher's also a little more dangerous than Snape. He couldn't do anything but threaten a student. If he had taken any action, he would've been fired."

"Shut-up, Mclaggen." Hermione snapped, "The only reason you're upset is because you have never been able to brew anything correctly since first year." Severus looked over at her, shocked she would ever stand up for him. As his eyes met her she did the strangest, absolutely scariest thing ever.

She winked.

Severus looked at her blinking several times. He tried to calm himself down by taking a sip of water.

"I'm going to find Harry," Hermione said turning to leave, before she made her way out of the hall she whispered in Severus's ear, "I know who you are."

It took all of his might not to spit his water back out.

* * *

**Please review, make me smile :-)**


End file.
